


The Divine Move

by alan713ch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kitsune, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Nogitsune, The Void, based on 3x17, final confrontation, mentions of harm, possessed!stiles, true alpha!scott, what I hope is the finale scene, what it takes to be a true alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you didn't know? Well, that makes sense, with all the secrets Stiles has kept from you. The truth about your father. The fact that he is afraid of you. The fact that he always felt second line to you, the kid who could actually pay attention to class, charm the teachers, get out of trouble with that gorgeous smile of yours, trouble that <i>he</i> would drag you into, sometimes kicking and screaming, sometimes following him happily. Did you really think your friendship was equal, Alpha? He clung to you because he needed you, the same way a parasite needs its host, leaching life away from it so it could survive. Why do you think he started running away from you? Because he knew he was killing you. And he knew that when a host realizes he has a parasite, it will destroy it in order to stay alive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Move

It had to end, now. It was too risky to let the nogitsune keep its rampage: too many people in Beacon Hills were starting to feel its effects, already committing more crimes, unleashing more sadness, more chaos, more grief. 

And yet, all Scott could see was his best friend sneering at him. 

No. Stiles would never sneer at him. Mock him, insult him, trade barb and wit with him yes. But never demean him. Never made him feel any less than the best person in the world. 

"Stiles, this isn't you."

"You are correct, Alpha. Stiles is no longer here. He couldn't face the idea of fighting you. He always knew you'd be the one to kill him, did you know that?"

Scott jumped at that.

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, that makes sense, with all the secrets Stiles has kept from you. The truth about your father. The fact that he is afraid of you. The fact that he always felt second line to you, the kid who could actually pay attention to class, charm the teachers, get out of trouble with that gorgeous smile of yours, trouble that _he_ would drag you into, sometimes kicking and screaming, sometimes following him happily. Did you really think your friendship was equal, Alpha? He clung to you because he needed you, the same way a parasite needs its host, leaching life away from it so it could survive. Why do you think he started running away from you? Because he knew he was killing you. And he knew that when a host realizes he has a parasite, it will destroy it in order to stay alive."

Scott was trembling in anger. He knew this wasn't Stiles, that this was the dark monster that had taken space in his best friend's head, that it was the _parasite_ trying to get to him. And he was succeeding. 

He needed to knock it down. He went and attacked it. Out of nowhere Stiles got a katana - of course the nogitsune had to keep with the japanese motif, what else did it know? - and with a grace and strength Stiles never had the nogitsune defended itself. Claws and steel clashed, elbows and forearms and snarls and silence were traded in their fight. 

Scott could hear Kira and Allison and Derek still fighting the Oni. He had asked them for time, that he'd be able to reason with Stiles - or at least knock him down until they found a way to exorcise him - but Scott knew he was losing. Because the Void fed of pain and despair and right now all he felt was pain and despair at the fact that he was fighting _his best friend_. His _brother_. 

"Yes, Alpha. I am feeding off you. You are so sweet, so delicious, you taste like summer. A thing of legends." 

They kept at it, but it was evident the fight was skewed towards the fox in human skin. No matter how hard Scott tried to fight him, or his feelings inside, the Void was just playing with him. 

Until he delivered the last blow. 

"Now, let's see what a True Alpha's power tastes like."

Scott could feel the sword going through his chest, robbing him of air like the asthma attacks used to. He fell to his knees, strength abandoning him for a moment before his healing kicked in, trying to push the sword out. 

"Oh, no no no, we don't want that, do we?" 

He knelt with him, pushing it in all the way to the hilt, just so they could remain close. Stiles - no, _it_ , not Stiles - caressed his face, like a lover removing a strand of hair. Scott felt the blood coming out of his mouth in raggedy movements, and the joy it brought the nogitsune to feel it splatter on his best friend's face. Crying, Scott tried to look for his friend with his alpha eyes, but all he could see was that darkness cursing through his veins, enveloping his face, filling his eyes. Stiles wasn't there. 

Scott just wanted to see his friend one last time. So with the strength that was abandoning him he pulled the nogitsune close to him and embraced him. 

He had talked to Derek about how Cora had survived, how he had given up his Alpha spark to her, healing her. And maybe all that Stiles needed was to be healed, right? All the fear, all the loneliness, all the doubt of himself being right could be healed with his power, because what was power if not to help others?  
So he willed it into Stiles. He tried to take Stiles darkness away the same way he would take away pain, and poured instead his power, his strength, his might. In short, he poured himself and all of it that he owed to Stiles into the nogitsune. 

"Oh, yes - this is power. This is true power! It's like sunshine in my mouth, glory, sweet snow and cherries. I've never experienced something like this!"

_No,_ Scott thought, _this is not for you. It's for Stiles._

He focused on taking away the darkness, on leeching it. The power had to go to Stiles. Stiles had to be in there, somewhere. 

_Please_.

"Try all you might, Alpha, you won't reach him."

The pain was becoming too much, the tears were not the only thing blurring his vision, the grip he had on the Void was slacking, and he could hear the voices of his pack calling his name. But he still had power and he was going to use it to find Stiles. 

Even if it killed him to do it. 

"Stiles?" He could barely talk now, his windpipe blocked by the blood pouring out of his lungs. "Do you... do you remember when we met? Second grade, remember? With Ms. Cho? That we ended up seating together and I asked you your name and you said Szcesny and I just looked at you all dumbfounded because I had no idea how to pronounce it and then you said your mom called you Stiles and then we were seating together at lunch and I gave you half my sandwich and you took it and then we tried to run and I had an asthma attack and you panicked and I had to explain what asthma was? And how you just kept sitting with me even if Ms. Cho decided it was better for us not to be together? And then when the classes ended we kept talking about Batman and we both took the school bus and you said you couldn't wait to learn how to read to read the newspaper like your dad, except you wanted to read the comics instead of the news and then we got to my house and you got off with me because we hadn't finished the discussion and you were amazed that I had a key to my house and I told you how both my mom and my dad worked too much and had been teaching me how to get back to school to an empty house without problems? And then we talked about crayons and coloring boogers and then my mom got home and you scared her to death because you called 911 to explain to your daddy where you were? Do you remember your mom, how scared she was because you didn't show up in the bus stop like usual? And how she had been so frantic when she got to my house and how you so excitedly said that you had made a friend? That you called me a friend? And how that broke her into sobbing because it was the first time you said you had any friends? And how I told you you'd never be alone? Stiles? Please...?"

The last bit came muted, his voice decaying with every single breath he took.

"I remember..."

The voice had been Stiles', not the Void's. This voice had inflection, had emotions, and it gave Scott enough strength to grip his friend again and look for the crack he had done somewhere, somehow, and pour his power onto it. 

He found it. And it hurt, it hurt much more than the sword through his torso, it hurt much more than when he had been bitten, but it didn't matter because Scott could see it, a tiny speck of gold buried underneath all that darkness that swirled around it like a brave sea around one little island in the middle of a hurricane.

"No! It's too much! Stop! You ought to be dead! I've drained you of power!"

The nogitsune was trashing in his grip, trying to get away from him, to stop him, but Scott held, he clung to his best friend like it was a lifeline and kept pouring all the power he had onto Stiles and he could feel the gold shine and the Void scream in agony and he felt the red leaving him ripping apart his self because even if it was willingly given it was a part of himself but it didn't matter because he was getting to Stiles and he could feel the pack's fear but it was no longer his pack because he was no longer their alpha and he could feel the gold leaving as well because the Void could be sated if the wolf went into him and ripped him from the inside even if that meant giving it up and he was OK with it because he could see the nogitsune leaving Stiles and yipping in agony because it couldn't take all that he had given to it, all his love for Stiles, his brother, and for his mom and for the Sheriff and for Derek and for Allison and Lydia and even Kira and Mr. Argent. And he could hear Stiles call him once, twice, many many times but he was so tired he just slumped towards him - he wanted to lie down, he couldn't stand up, he couldn't keep kneeling - and he heard something about getting the sword out of him and then he felt a rip through his chest and he fell back and he could see Stiles - for it was Stiles - all worried and crying and calling him but he could barely hear him and he felt his hands - gangly fingers, trembling from all the chemistry going through his body - pressing against the flesh wound and then Derek's hands where on top of Stiles applying inhuman pressure and his mom was checking him and telling him to stay and he tried to point towards the nogitsune that was ripping itself, dissolving in the strange red light that seemed to be coming from inside it until it was but wisps of smoke and in its place a gorgeous wolf with white and gray hair stood, regal, red eyes looking at him. Proud. 

"Hello, Scott."

A woman started caressing the pelt of the wolf, like he was just an overgrown dog and not a wild animal. He knew the voice too well - and he realized he heard her better than he could hear his own mom. He remembered her voice, and her smile, and her big brown eyes bordering on gold and how they would shine the same way Stiles' would when they remembered her.

"Mrs. S."

"Look at you, Little Red Riding Hood became the Big Bad Wolf to keep the monsters at bay. No, not the Big Bad Wolf, the Big _Good_ Wolf. What an honor to be in the presence of a True Alpha."

"Not an alpha anymore, Mrs. S. I gave it up for Stiles."

"I know. He knows. _It_ knows." The last one was adressed to the wolf, who just snorted, like they were discussing technicalities. "But, do _you_ know, Scott? What it means to be a True Alpha? It means that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for others. For your pack. For your family. If any, you ended up affirming your status as the True Alpha of Beacon Hills."

"But now I'm dying."

"Yes, you are. That's why I am here."

"You are to take me on?"

"I'm here to give you a choice."

"I feel like the ending of Harry Potter."

Claudia Stilinski laughed and he ached for Stiles to hear that laugh again. He felt like he was violating their friendship by being him who got to see her again, instead of the man whose life he had just saved. 

"Hey, young man, if Stiles' is as much your mother's son as you are, and you are as much John's son as he is, I get to call you Son if I want to."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, onto business. You have the choice. Come with me and move on, or let this big guy here in and stay. With all the burdens, all the responsbilities, all that jazz."

"Is it really a choice? You already know my answer."

"Yes, I do. But don't say you didn't consider it."

He had. For a tenth of a second. But then he knew he couldn't leave his mom alone, or Stiles, or the Sheriff, or any of his friends really. He needed to protect them. He needed to be there for them. 

"Alright then. Just do me a favor, would you? Accept this guy because he truly is a part of you now - rejecting it as much as you've done this whole year has only hindered you." The wolf started walking towards Scott and licking at him - just like an oversized dog - and Scott started playing with it, feeling its red eyes looking at him like he was looking at himself because _it_ was his werewolf side, the one he had given up for Stiles and had come back to him better, faster, stronger. Because it fed on the love he gave to his pack. And he heard Mrs. S say something and leave and then the wolf howled and he howled with it and then he was coughing because his lungs were knitting themselves back together and he was on the concrete floor with all the rain around him and he could still see Stiles crying kneeling next to him and he could hear his mom and the Sheriff and Derek and Allison and Isaac and Kira and when had all of them got there? 

"Scott? Scotty... Scotty, please, please, don't be dead..."

"Scott?" He could hear Derek's voice, surely he had picked up on his heartbeat. But his eyes were on Stiles. On his brother, who was looking at him like he could die again any second. Like it had all been his fault. Like he was looking at his mother die all over again. So Scott did the only thing he could do. 

He smiled.

"Hey, bro."

"Scott!" And he immediately felt the weight of his best friend on his chest and it hurt because he was still healing and - "Oof, Stiles, still healing!" - Stiles was helping him sit up and hugging him and apologizing over and over and over and he just let the wolf let Stiles know that it was alright, that it was OK, and then his Mom was hugging the two of them and the Sheriff was hugging the three of them and Isaac and Allison and Lydia and he had to roll his eyes at Derek so he would join in the hug too and motion Kira to be close to them as well and he let the wolf bask in the presence of his pack the same way he knew the pack was basking in the presence of the Alpha. And he felt himself healing much faster than he had before, and in no time he was just with them, whole. 

"Stiles?"

"What?" There it was again, that look of fear, of rejection. Scott smiled again, trying to put him at ease. He needed to get over with it.

"I saw your mom."

"What?" 

Not only Stiles had asked, but the Sheriff and his own mom as well. Once more he felt he betrayed the Stilinskis for being him who had seen her, not them. 

"She says hello. She sees she'll keep watching over you, the way she's had all this years. She says she's still here, with us. With you." Stiles broke crying again and Scott pulled him closer, hugged him tighter. "Sheriff, she also says you should, and I quote, man up and ask my mom on a date." He had to stop when both his mom and the Sheriff looked at him mortified. "Hey, blame the message, not the messenger. Oh, and Stiles?" His brother pulled out of the hug to look at him again, unsure he could take any more news. Scott smiled. "She also said you should let your dad have the curly fries every once in a while."

"No she didn't."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes!"

Scott raised his eyebrow. Stiles just caved in.

"Alright! I'll let him have curly fries once a year!"

"I'm afraid, young man, that you won't be on caretaking duty for a while," his own mother spoke, "specially since you need to catch up with some sleep. Come on everyone, up we go."

"I'm fine, Derek, you can stop looking at me like I'm going to die, I just didn't." Scott smiled at Derek, and at Isaac and at Allison and at Lydia and at Kira who felt a little outside of their little group but he grabbed her hand and they made way towards the transportation they had, away now. 

He knew that as long as he had his pack, that as long as he had Stiles, hell could come after them and they'd be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This started nagging me after I watched Silverfinger. This is how I envision the season finishing - with a huge scene between Scott and Stiles. 
> 
> Also, the concept of how Scott and Stiles met comes from [Waterchuck](http://waterchuck.tumblr.com/post/75537451136/waterchuck-sesshachan-and-i-also-had-a). 
> 
> Hopefully I got a tear out of you.


End file.
